leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lorelei/Manga/PPM
Lorelei debuts in To the Pokémon League!! as the first Elite Four member who is challenged by . She is first seen welcoming Red to the Pokémon League, disguising herself as a teacher. She takes Red to her school and introduces him to her Pokémon. In the school, she gives him and his Pokémon some math assignments and shows them to some plants. After Pikachu managed to get a perfect score on a math assignment, she shows them to the plants and tricks Clefairy by holding a giant magnifying glass by the sun and using the rays to burn Clefairy, with Slowbro shooting water to cool him off. Then, Lorelei decides to serve everyone food. She pulled another trick on Clefairy by hiding her Cloyster in Clefairy's bowl, making him accidentally eat Cloyster. During the physical education class where the Pokémon had to jump over a beam, her Jynx managed to perform it very well and switched the bouncer to make it where Clefairy landed on it. This is where Lorelei revealed herself to be the first member of the Elite Four. Lorelei had her Pokémon attack Clefairy and Pikachu. However, her Jynx ran off after she failed to immobilize Clefairy and her Lapras and Dewgong were zapped by Pikachu. After the battle, Lorelei and Red shook hands, congratulating Red for a job well done. Pokémon was first seen along with Lorelei's other Pokémon when she welcomed Red and her Pokémon to her school. When Clefairy was on fire from the sun rays coming from the giant magnifying glass, it shot water at Clefairy, cooling him off. After revealing herself, she wanted her Slowbro to attack Pikachu and Clefairy but stood there, much to her ire. None of Slowbro's moves are known.}} was first seen along with Lorelei's other Pokémon when she welcomed Red and her Pokémon to her school. During a trick played on Clefairy, it participated in holding up a giant magnifying glass to the sun to burn Clefairy. During the battle when Lorelei revealed herself, Dewgong managed to freeze Clefairy but was beaten by Pikachu. Dewgong's only known move is .}} was first seen along with Lorelei's other Pokémon when she welcomed Red and his Pokémon to her school. It was mostly used as a weapon for Lorelei's tricks on Clefairy.}} was first seen along with Lorelei's other Pokémon when she welcomed Red and his Pokémon to her school. It held out and smacked Clefairy with it. She was one of the Pokémon responsible for holding up a magnifying glass at the sun, which burnt Clefairy. In the physical education class, Jynx jumped on a bouncer and managed to jump over a beam. When it was Clefairy's turn, she switched bouncers in order for Clefairy to land on it. During the battle when Lorelei removed her disguise, she gave a kiss to Clefairy but Clefairy did not succumb to the effects of her kiss, which resulted her in running off. Jynx's only known move is .}} was first seen along with Lorelei's other Pokémon when she welcomed Red and his Pokémon to her school. It helped Jynx up when she wanted to hold up a magnifying glass at the sun. During the battle after Lorelei removed her disguise, it was taken out by Pikachu's electricity. Lapras's only known move is .}}